


Que Sera

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Red Hood!Dick AU [9]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dick remembers something he hopes Damian never does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que Sera

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a question about a backstory, that yes, Dick knew Damian as a baby around Talia's compound. He left the compound when Damian was about two, thus the younger does remember knowing him before at all.
> 
> At some point, Damian decides that Dick was sort of right about everything, and opts to live with him as opposed to Bruce. (The other Robins live at their own places, and come and go as they please, but at Dick’s request have limited interactions with Bruce.)

Dick watched as Damian sighed impatiently, finger tapping against the cell phone at his ear. His answers were terse, and somewhat appeasing. Dick took a gulp of his soda, glancing around the park.

He heard a click and looked back just as Damian hung up the phone. “Father is not taking this well.”

“I didn’t think he would.” Dick responded lightly.

“He believes I should return to the manor immediately.” Damian explained, leaning back against the statue they were sitting underneath. “Threatened to send the likes of Green Arrow and Flash after us. Green Arrow to take you down, Flash to return me to my, quote, ‘rightful home.’”

Dick snorted a laugh. “I can take them.”

Damian scowled. “Oh, you can _no_ t.”

“Hey, que sera, alright?” Dick nudged Damian’s shoulder. “Whatever happens, don’t worry. You know I’ll go down shooting to keep you safe.”

Damian’s face twitched in confusion.

Dick cocked his head. “What, too cheesy?”

“No…well, _yes_ , but…” Damian pursed his lips. “Have we had this conversation before?”

“Hm…” Dick leaned back on his elbows, staring up at the sky.

_Dick smiled as the toddler wobbled down the hallway towards him at an impressively fast pace. He dropped his bag, meeting Damian in the middle of the hallway, and scooping him up into his arms. Damian scowled, tiny hands wrapping around the strings of Dick’s hood._

_“Dose machines followed you to ta base.” Damian sulked. “Moder is not happy.”_

_Dick chuckled, kissing the boy’s temple. “I didn’t think she would be.”_

_“Se doesn’t want you near me.” Damian huffed in a pout, cheeks puffing. He was staring downwards, fascinated with Dick’s jacket. “Se says dey are after you, and if I’m wit you, dey will come after me too.”_

_Dick shrugged. “I can take them.”_

_Damian’s eyes shot up, annoyed. “No you_ can’t _.”_

_Dick mimicked Damian’s face, puckering his lips as he rubbed his nose against Damian’s. “Yes I_ can _.” Damian recoiled, slapping lightly against Dick’s nose. Dick laughed. “Que sera, little one. Even if Talia’s prediction was right, no matter what, I will go down swinging and then some to keep you safe. You know that.”_

_Damian watched him silently for a few more seconds, almost challenging him, before his face melted into a cocky grin. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Dick’s neck and ducking his head under the man’s chin. “Yeah. I know.”_

“…Nope.” Dick shook his head, passing the soda bottle to Damian. The child took it silently, not noticing the soft smile lighting up Dick’s face as he pulled out his phone again. Dick laid back in the grass, hands behind his head as he whispered. “I don’t think we have.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Red Hood!Dick stories.](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/Redhood%21Dick+au)


End file.
